Contrario
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Yagyuu se lo había buscado solo, pero no se lo haría pagar cómo algunos creían que lo haría. -— Niou/Yagyuu


**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Konomi-sensei y asociados.

**Notas:** Este fic fue lo escribí a comienzos de año y había olvidado subirlo (bueno, además lo escribí durante dekasem así que necesitaba corregirlo primero). Está inspirado en el 0.5 y advierto que contiene algo de shounen ai.

No siendo más, agradezco de una vez a quienes lo lean y como siempre cualquier comentario es totalmente bienvenido.

**Contrario**

Tenía curiosidad desde que Kirihara escondió la delgada revista tras su espalda y se excusó rápidamente aún ocultándola, riendo nerviosamente mientras miraba de reojo a Yanagi.

Niou no llevaba la cuenta de todas las veces en que Kirihara lo había mirado como si él fuese una bomba de tiempo después de eso, pero habían sido más que suficientes para que supiera sin lugar a duda que fuese lo que fuese tenía que ver con él.

Aun así, había esperado pacientemente y al fin había llegado el momento.

Todos estaban ya en las canchas a pesar de que aún faltaban algunos minutos para que comenzaran el entrenamiento, por lo que pudo abrir el casillero de Kirihara sin que nadie pudiese impedírselo, indiferente al posible castigo si es que el cabeza de algas se atrevía a quejarse.

Kirihara era pésimo disimulando, pensó bufando, al tiempo que revolvía los contenidos del casillero, y eso era suficiente razón para que él tuviese derecho a buscar la famosa revista.

Cuando la encontró al fin, debajo de todo el desorden, con varias hojas arrugadas y las puntas dobladas, no pudo evitar que una expresión de sorpresa se asomara en su rostro.

—¿La revista mensual de tenis? —preguntó en voz alta a pesar de estar sólo. De haberlo sabido, pensó, habría podido ver la copia del club y evitarse el trabajo y la espera.

No que eso importase ya. Encogiéndose de hombros, se recostó contra la pared, impasible ante los rostros conocidos de los "grandes jugadores". No era nada nuevo verlos como la atracción principal, por lo que pasó la página rápidamente.

No podía decir que el segundo artículo le interesaba, pero no pasó la página al ver las preguntas hechas a los entrevistados.

Él las recordaba, por supuesto, a pesar de que él no las había contestado y se había alejado de la reportera aun cuando ella había intentado detenerlo con sus "¡Niou-kun, espera!".

Sin prestar mucha atención paseó su mirada superficialmente por las respuesta ajenas y sólo se detuvo, dispuesto a prestar atención, al ver la foto de Yagyuu en la sección de jugadores de dobles.

Por supuesto, el buen caballero había contestado obedientemente, pensó, girando los ojos, y dejó escapar una sonrisa, antes de comenzar a leer, parcialmente curioso.

La respuesta a la primera pregunta "Si fuese elegido para el campamento..." era justo la que podía esperar de él, algo perfectamente correcto aun cuando no ocultaba su orgullo.

Niou no pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña risa, la cual murió en sus labios en cuanto leyó la segunda.

¿Qué?

—-

Niou atravesó las canchas lentamente, sosteniendo con innecesaria fuerza la revista en su mano derecha, buscando con su mirada a Yagyuu, y al encontrarlo caminó directo a él.

—Primero sencillos y ahora alguien más —comentó una vez llegó al lado de Yagyuu al tiempo que dejó caer la revista abierta en su regazo—. No sabía que te había aburrido tanto.

El caballero la observó en silencio con apatía antes de reacomodar sus gafas.

—Si mal no recuerdo —dijo Yagyuu en un tono neutro al tiempo que cerraba la revista y la colocaba cuidadosamente en la banca, parándose en un fluido movimiento—, yo no fui el único que jugó sencillos. O con alguien más.

¿Qué? De nuevo la misma pregunta pasó por su mente, mientras veía cómo el caballero se levantaba y comenzaba a trotar con parsimonia y sin pensarlo se encontró cerrando sus puños con fuerza.

El que Yagyuu quisiese jugar junto a la víbora de Seigaku sólo era una desagradable sorpresa, pero el que Yagyuu tuviese el descaro de reprocharle algo que ni siquiera él había decidido era algo que nunca había creído posible.

Niou entrecerró sus ojos y miró a su alrededor, sin sorprenderse al notar la mirada recelosa de Kirihara en él, y aun cuando no se sentía con ganas de hacerlo, sonrió.

Kirihara era el predecible, no él.

—-

Habían cosas que debían quedarse en las canchas, pero aun cuando Niou apenas se encogió de hombros y aceptó calentar y entrenar junto a Yagyuu como si nada hubiese pasado, en cuanto el caballero se acercó a él después del entrenamiento lo ignoró.

—Niou-kun...

—Oy, estratega —llamó Niou, fingiendo no haber escuchado a Yagyuu, mientras acomodaba su maleta sobre su hombro derecho y corría hacia Yanagi, aprovechando que éste estaba a punto de salir, yéndose antes que los otros dos grandes, como cosa rara.

Era una suerte que Yanagi no preguntase ni usase la oportunidad para recalcar algo referente a sus datos, prefiriendo mantenerse como observador y sólo sonreír para sí mismo si algo le causaba gracia.

—-

Y así, después de una semana disfrutando de la expresión contrariada que Yagyuu tanto intentaba ocultar cada vez que lo ignoraba así, sólo le quedaba esperar.

Niou se dejó caer en su cama y cruzó sus brazos tras su cabeza, apoyándose sobre ellos, y cerró los ojos. Él podía ser tan paciente como fuese necesario para que Yagyuu se dignase a esforzarse por convencerlo de lo que fuese.

—¡Masaharu! —gritó su madre desde el primer piso tiempo después, sacándolo repentinamente de la somnolencia en la que había caído y haciéndolo notar que ya había anochecido—. ¡Yagyuu-kun vino a buscarte!

Sin pensarlo, Niou se levantó de un salto, parpadeando sorprendido, y sin ponerse sus pantuflas salió rápidamente de la habitación.

No había esperado que Yagyuu fuese tan pronto a buscarlo, a pesar de que ni siquiera había intentado llamar primero.

No queriendo verse ansioso, Niou tomó una bocanada de aire y ralentizó sus pasos, bajando los escalones de uno e uno y deteniéndose a echarle un vistazo a la cocina, aun cuando en lo último en que estaba pensando era en la cena.

Cuando al fin llegó a la entrada, se sorprendió al ver a Yagyuu todavía afuera, parado totalmente recto y ajustando sus anteojos una y otra vez, obviamente intranquilo.

Niou lo observó con incredulidad por un momento, pero luego se encogió de hombros y todavía en medias caminó hasta el marco de la puerta, sobre el que se recostó sin decir palabra.

Al notarlo, Yagyuu lo saludó educadamente y no hizo ningún ademán de querer entrar, por lo que Niou tampoco hizo nada para invitarlo y ni siquiera le contestó. En vez de eso cruzó sus brazos y esperó.

—Creo... —comenzó Yagyuu después de un rato e hizo una pausa para aclarar su garganta, al tiempo que ajustó sus gafas de nuevo—. Creo que te debo una disculpa, Niou-kun.

—¿Crees? —respondió Niou con ironía. No estaba dispuesto a hacerle las cosas más fáciles, en gran parte porque Yagyuu merecía retorcerse de la culpa por un poco más, pero tampoco pensaba en negarse a escucharlo. De igual forma no era como si pudiese verlo sufrir si le cerraba la puerta en la cara.

—Sí. —Yagyuu tomo airé lentamente y lo miró de frente; al menos eso creyó Niou, quien no podía ver los ojos del caballero gracias a la forma en que la luz se reflejaba en sus lentes.

Niou ladeó su cabeza, como si estuviese dispuesto a prestarle atención a todo lo que quisiese decirle y el caballero pareció tomar eso como una señal.

—Respecto a ese artículo... —comenzó Yagyuu con un tono conciliador, pero Niou no lo dejó continuar.

—Sí, ya lo leí completo —dijo, descruzando sus brazos y moviendo una de sus manos, como si ni siquiera le importase.

Yagyuu permaneció en silencio por un momento, como si estuviese esperando por algún otro comentario de Niou, pero aparentemente convencido de esta vez sí podría hablar sin interrupciones, continuó:

—En ningún momento dije que no quería volver a jugar dobles contigo, Niou-kun.

—Nah, sólo prefieres a la víbora —resopló Niou con un tono dolido que no era totalmente falso.

Yagyuu frunció el ceño, tal como hacía cuando quería reprender a Niou, pero luego de un momento suspiró y ajustó sus gafas, desistiendo de ello.

Niou contuvo una sonrisa ante eso y escuchó atentamente cómo Yagyuu intentaba una vez más continuar con su discurso, esta vez usando un tono paciente.

—Incluso Yanagi-kun acepta que experimentar con diferentes compañeros fomenta la fortaleza de...

—¿Experimentar? —lo interrumpió con lascivia, poco interesado en el verdadero sentido de la frase, causando que Yagyuu tosiese con incomodidad, notando el sentido de su pregunta.

—Lo que quiero decir es... —Niou giró los ojos, exasperado de las vueltas que Yagyuu estaba dando.

—Que quieres ir a divertirte con una víbora. Sí, ya entendí.

Yagyuu ajustó nuevamente sus gafas y luego de un momento avanzó hasta quedar a poca distancia de él. A pesar de la invasión de su espacio personal, Niou no se apartó. En vez de eso permaneció mirándolo de frente, retándolo sin palabras.

—Sabes bien, Niou-kun —dijo en voz baja luego de unos segundos de silencio, mientras dejaba caer sus hombros en un gesto de rendición—, que hay cosas que prefiero practicar sólo contigo.

—¿Cómo qué?

Su madre estaba en casa, al igual que sus hermanos; además, su padre seguramente llegaría en cualquier momento. Pero el saber que fácilmente podrían verlos no hizo que intentase apartarse cuando Yagyuu cerró el espacio entre ellos, apoderándose de sus labios firmemente, robándole el aliento con su fiereza, y aun cuando el caballero se apartó demasiado pronto para su gusto, Niou no pudo evitar un ligero sentimiento de euforia.

Niou pasó su lengua por sus labios, disfrutando el cosquilleo que sentía ante la reciente memoria y observó cómo Yagyuu dio un paso atrás, al tiempo que relajaba su postura y sonreía ligeramente, haciendo obvio el alivio que sentía al creer que había conseguido aclarar todo.

Pero no, no se lo dejarían tan fácil.

—Creo que aún no me convences...

Yagyuu lo miró con incredulidad y Niou le sonrió ladinamente. Si conseguía hacerlo entrar y continuar en la privacidad de su habitación, tal vez dejaría el tema por un tiempo.

-FIN-


End file.
